


eyes on us

by useyourtelescope (thedreamygirl)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kink Meme, Sex Tape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamygirl/pseuds/useyourtelescope
Summary: Kink meme fill: Bellamy and Clarke watch their sex tape together.





	eyes on us

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the 100kinkmeme on LJ earlier this year. This is more of a drabble really, and apologies for that on the nose title. It made me laugh at the time anyway.

Clarke shifts on the couch, at once impatient and impossibly nervous, as she struggles to sit comfortably. It’s a feeling that normally causes Clarke to cuddle up against her boyfriend, but under the circumstances she’s a bit shy about that too. 

“Come here,” Bellamy practically growls from his place on the couch. He pulls her to sit next to him, her left thigh pressed up against his right, his arm draped across her shoulder. “Okay?”

Clarke looks over at him and makes the split-second decision to move so that she’s perched on his lap, her back flat against his chest. Bellamy’s arm bands around her waist and he adjusts his legs so they can both sit more comfortably. “I’m ready.”

He smirks at her before he leans forward to press play on the laptop they’d already set up on their coffee table. 

It’s a little odd to begin with, watching themselves. They’re just kissing, both clearly a little nervous, almost as nervous as Clarke feels seeing it played back. But it’s sweet too, and Clarke thinks at least it looks nice, until the kiss starts to get hungrier, dirtier, and the sight of Bellamy roughly tangling his hand in her hair as he sucks on her bottom lip makes Clarke clench. 

Behind her she feels Bellamy stiffen. As their hands start to wander on screen, Clarke feels Bellamy’s palm slip under the hem of her t-shirt. He doesn’t move it any further, just lets it sit firm on her ribcage, but the heat and weight of it against her skin fans the flames of Clarke’s desire as she watches that same hand start undressing her on camera. 

After that Bellamy lays her down backwards on their bed he sits up to pull off his shirt, and Clarke licks her lips at the sight of his dark, freckled skin. Remembering what’s about to happen Clarke squirms a little, grinding back against Bellamy, and can’t help a smirk when she feels his erection even though she has started digging her fingers into one of the couch cushions.

Bellamy doesn’t say anything, but his head dips, brushing his lips ever so gently to her neck, completely at odds with the way Bellamy on screen is devouring her neck. The juxtaposition makes her whine. “Bellamy.”

“Yes? Are you enjoying the video, Clarke?” he asks just as Bellamy in the video removes Clarke’s bra. 

Clarke murmurs in response to his question, her cheeks aflame at the sight of her own exposed breasts even as she feels the wetness gathering in her pussy. She bites down hard on her lower lip as she watches the Bellamy on screen start licking at her breasts, remembering the way his warm, wet tongue laved at her nipples. Clarke can see just how quickly he got her nipples to harden, can feel it happening again beneath her t-shirt already, even though right now he’s barely giving her any stimulation. She wriggles a little, pressing her ass back against him again to get him to do something, anything, more.

She can feel how hard he is despite the layers of clothing between them, but Bellamy simply nips her earlobe in admonishment. “Clarke.”

“Bellamy.”

“You didn’t answer my question, baby. Do you like the video, hmm?” he asks, and on-screen Clarke moans loudly in response to Bellamy sinking his teeth around her right nipple, as his hand roughly tweaks her left one. 

“Yes,” she whispers, digging her nails deeper into the cushion. “Please, Bellamy. Touch me.” She can feel his hands twitch against her skin but he keeps them placed carefully where they are, while on screen he softly kisses his way down her stomach. 

“Tell me what you like about it,” Bellamy insists, his lips peppering wet kisses along her neck. He noses open the wide neckline of her top so he can reach her collarbone, causing Clarke to close her eyes with a sigh. 

She wants to reply – really, she does. Clarke knows how much Bellamy loves her talking dirty to him, gets off on it more than she does. She knows how good he’ll make it for her if she lets him tease her a little bit first, but then she opens her eyes just in time to see Bellamy lick her cunt and the sound of her own resulting moan does Clarke in. 

“Fuck,” she growls, letting go of the cushion she was desperately gripping so she can pull off her t-shirt. 

On screen Bellamy’s quiet as he licks her clit, but behind her Bellamy groans when Clarke yanks down the cups of her bra and starts playing with her breasts. His cock hardens underneath her ass and Clarke grinds back against it.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Bellamy says hotly in her ear, his voice now a little broken as his hands grip tightly onto her waist. “You love it, don’t you? You love watching me eat your pussy.”

“Yeah,” she groans, pinching her nipples. She knew it would be hot, getting to watch herself and Bellamy in that position, but she wasn’t prepared for the way the way he tilted his head towards the camera and spread her thighs just enough so that she could see his facial expressions as he licked and sucked at her clit, or the way the speakers amplified the filthy things he said to her in between. He’d always been vocal about how much he loved going down on her, but he just looks so fucking into it, rubbing his erection against the bed as she tightened her grip on his hair. 

“You look so hot, Bellamy,” she moans, as she watches Bellamy fucking her with his tongue. “Your tongue looks so good in me, doesn’t it, baby?”

With a groan, Bellamy tilts Clarke’s head so he can kiss her, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth. They both moan into the bruising kiss just before Clarke hears the sounds echoed in the video and she must be so wet now he’ll be able to feel it through their clothes. She breaks the kiss off and murmurs in his ear, “Feels so good too. Tastes so – oh!” she breaks off with a gasp when Bellamy bites down harshly on her neck at the same time as slipping a hand down her leggings to cup her pussy over her underwear. It’s not nearly enough.

“Please Bellamy.”

“What do you need baby?”

“Touch me. Please,” she begs, dropping her head back on his shoulder as she feels him move her panties to one side, so he can run a finger over her slit.

“God, Clarke, you’re soaked.”

“I’m so close, Bell,” she moans, nipping at his jawline, not even paying attention to the video anymore apart from the inescapable sound of Bellamy lapping at her cunt. She squirms, trying to get the friction she needs from his hand, but he keeps skirting around her clit and it’s not enough. “Please Bell, I need it.”

“You need what?” he prompts, still only barely touching her, the rough pads of his fingers not pressing down where Clarke really needs him.

“Your fingers – inside me. Please,” she begs, twisting her nipples almost painfully.

Bellamy groans at that, his hips thrusting involuntarily. “Fuck Clarke, look at you,” he says, wrecked. She looks back at the laptop to realise the Clarke on screen has let go of Bellamy’s hair to cup her breasts. The sight of Clarke playing with her tits on screen while she does the same thing on his lap must be too much for Bellamy as he finally stops torturing her, rubbing the rough pads of his fingertips on her clit just the way she likes it before slipping his finger into her pussy. She’s so wet she takes a second straight after, and it’s not long before she’s coming into his hand, moaning so loud into his neck she drowns out the video.

“You good, baby?” he asks once she’s caught her breath, hands running gently up her sides.

Clarke keeps her eyes closed as she nods, enjoying her post-orgasm high. “Yes,” she breathes. “So good.”

“Next time,” Bellamy says roughly, “you’re going to watch it while my mouth is on your pussy.”

Clarke shudders at the certainty of his voice, before placing a kiss to his jawline. “Video isn’t over yet,” she reminds him, her hand cupping him over his jeans. “Want me to suck your cock while we watch the rest babe?”

Bellamy drops his head back onto the couch with a groan. “Whatever the hell you want.”


End file.
